Fairy Tail: The Ipecac Contest
by dcalu2001
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus all find themselves in Lucy's home, arguing who gets the last piece of pie in the fridge. The only way to settle this was by having an Ipecac Drinking Contest.


AN: This is a parody of Family Guy's Ipecac Drinking Contest.

Though in all honesty, I was having trouble on who would the contest, at first I thought having Team SSSN(Sun) from RWBY, or the girls from Infinite Stratos to do this, but decided to have the boys of Fairy Tail to do this.

And in all honesty, I could see this happening.

Natsu is Peter.

Gajeel is Brian.

Laxus is Stewie.

Gray is Chris.

Family Guy is owned by Seth MacFarlane, or Fox.

Now enough talk, and let's see these wizards puke their guts out.

Here we go!

* * *

In Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild -  


It was the middle of the day, and for once, the guild was actually peaceful. No one was brawling, there was no destroyed guild, and most of all, there was no Dragon Slayers, nor an Ice-Make Wizard.

The only who first realized this was Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Mage of the guild. She looked around the guild, trying to look for someone with pink hair, or a raven-haired stripper. Unable to see either of those two, she turned to everyone, asking,

"Hey guys, where is Natsu and Gray?"

Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing, and began to wonder where those two were.

"It's weird."

"Yeah, those two are usually in the guild at this hour."

"Did they take a job?"

While the entire guild was wondering what those two wre doing, the Raijinshuu, which consisted of Freed Justine, Evergreen, and Bickslow, also noticed something as well. Freed stated,

"Now that I think about it, Laxus-sama is nowhere to be seen."

Then Levy McGarden, the Solid-Script mage, squeaked,

"Do you guys know where Gajeel is as well?"

The entire guild was stumped at what they were hearing, the Dragon Slayers, plus Gray, where all missing?

It was only a few moments afterwards, as the Exceeds of Natsu and Gajeel, Happy and Pantherlily respectively, burst through the guild-doors, they all had a look of disgust as they landed on the bar-counter. Happy was shouting,

"IT'S HORRIBLE! I - I - "

Sadly, he couldn't finish what he was saying as he puked on the counter, those who were near him jumped out of their seats, getting away from the bile. Pantherlily patted Happy on the back, as the blue Exceed was slowly feeling better, due to Wendy Marvell, the female Dragon Slayer. Her exceed, Carla, slightly disgusted at what she saw, walked towards Pantherlily, and questioned him,

"Just what happened?"

"The Dragon Slayers, and Gray, they're about to do something so horrible..."

* * *

Meanwhile: Lucy's House - 

"WHAT WAS THAT, FLAME-BRAIN!?"

"YOU HEARD ME, POPSICLE!"

"SHUT IT!"

The Mages, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were pulled apart, as they were about to brawl in their friend's home. They argued as they both got in the house, Natsu through the window, and Gray coming out of the chimney. The third voice was none other than Gajeel Redfox, who lock-picked the door, he grabbed Natsu from behind, dragging him away from Gray.

"What the - Gajeel!?"

"What do ya want now?"

"H-how, or why, are you in Lucy's house?"

"Since you two, plus Titania keep on going in here, I wanted to know what is so damn special about this place. Kinda glad that I did, knowing that the Bunny Girl has some fine metal."

"So this is where you've been."

The newcomer was Laxus Dreyar. The blonde, who also entered through the door, which was unlocked, was now sitting on the couch, looking at them. The three Mages looked at him, all wide-eyed, before screaming,

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

He deadpanned,

"Saw you guys all heading here, I had nothing better to do, and here I am."

"Look, can we all agree not to destroy the place?"

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

* * *

A Few Minutes Later -  


Laxus was trying to sleep on the couch, Gajeel was eating all the utensils Lucy had, Gray was walking out of the bathroom, and Natsu was raiding the fridge. Inside he found a single piece of pie in the fridge, licking his lips as he reached for it, until Gajeel shoved him aside.

"Hey, what gives!?"

"After eating all her utensils, figured pie would be a fine dessert."

As the word 'pie' was spoken aloud, Laxus and Gray were already in the kitchen, joining in the argument.

"Are you guys serious!? Stealing her food? At least leave some money!"

"Shut it, Gray!"

"Ever heard of respecting your elders, Natsu!"

"ENOUGH!"

They all looked at each other, all wanting the pie inside the fridge, then Natsu had an idea.

He pushed all of them out of the kitchen, and into the living-room, Gajeel, Laxus and Gray all sat on the couch, as Natsu claimed the chair, before heading somewhere else. He entered the bathroom, and pulled out several bottles. Gray picked up one of these bottle, and read the label,

"Ipecac? Why does she have this?"

"Who cares? This is how we'll decide who gets the pie."

"What."

"Now, whoever goes on the longest without puking, gets the last piece of pie in the fridge."

They all somehow thought it was a good idea, and began to chug down the ipecac. As they each finished an entire bottle, they all sat there, waiting for the first to puke. Natsu smirked,

"So, how's everyone doing?"

"Good, good so far, Salamander."

"Nothing yet."

"Cool, cool."

"You know, I think that pie was from that bakery Lucy - BLARGHHHH!"

Natsu had immediately puked all over the floor, shocking the other three, he left his mouth open, as puke was dripping out of his mouth, both hands on his stomach. Laxus leaned next to Gray, and sneered,

"One down. Looks like Natsu's not - BLARGHHHH!"

Laxus was the second to puke, as puked onto the floor, some of it was still on his face, and splattered onto the couch. His hands were in mid-air, his body poised to puke again. Gray heard his stomach rumble, as he clutched his stomach, groaning,

"I'm starting to feel funny!"

"Gihi, I'm totally fine, so looks like - BLARGHHHH!"

Gajeel was in the middle of gloating is possible victory, but puked onto the couch as well, leaving Gray as the victor. Realizing this, Gray stood up, and stripped off his shirt, exclaiming,

"Oh boy! That means I win! I get to - BLARGHHHH!"

He was the final one to puke, as the bile splattered all over Lucy's carpet. Laxus tried to get off the couch, but he puked a second time, this time, all the ouke was all over the couch, and uttered,

"Oh God, why didn't any of us think - BLARGHHHH!"

He puked a third time, making the bile underneath him to spread. Natsu struggled to get up, only to fell onto his knees, as he slowly waddled, he grabbed his stomach and shouted,

"Oh my God! My insides are on fire - BLARGHHHH!"

He puked as his hands and knees were covered in vomit, and Laxus weakly stated,

"Please, no more, no more - BLARGHHHH!"

Gray was on his knees, vomit was all over his bare chest, he was dripping bile from his mouth, and told Natsu,

"Natsu, I'm scared - BLARGHHHH!"

He got on all fours, and puked a few feet from where he groveled, slowly having his lower body up in the air, as he clutched his stomach. Gajeel was leaning over his side of the couch, and said,

"Someone, find a Communications - Lacrima, call - BLARGHHHH!"

He puked over the couch, a medium-sized pile of vomit was slowly spreading across the floor. Natsu, was walking backwards at this point, his hair a mess, eyes closed and called for help,

"Lucy! Lucy! Get over here - BLARGHHHH!"

His vomit caused him push him back a few feet, causing him to bump into a wall, slowly going down, sitting in a corner of the room. Gajeel had a vomit all over his mouth, with drips of bile dropping from his lips, he staggered to stand up, and told them,

"Alright, I think its all gone. I think its - BLARGHHHH!"

His hands were on the arm-rest, as he puked over the couch again, with Laxus on the opposite end, rocking back and forth, whimpering,

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna know - BLARGHHHH!"

His puke was now in between himself and the Iron-Dragon Slayer. At this point, Lucy's entire house was nearly covered in vomit, as well as the clothes and bodies of the four boys in the house. Natsu, who had a dazed look on his face, slowly stood up, and Gajeel turned around, and said,

"Natsu, I need you to hold my hair while - BLARGHHHH!"

Natsu did what he was told, grabbing Gajeel's long hair, and pulling it back to prevent vomiting, sadly he vomited as well, all over Gajeel's hair.

"BLARGHHHH!"

"BLARGHHHH!"

Blinded by vomit, Gajeel vomited all over the couch, as he began to wipe away Natsu's vomit from his hair. Natsu tried to get up, but fell face first into a pile of vomit. Gray was dragging himself across the room, stopping halfway, and went into a fetal-position. Laxus, was lying on his side of the couch, somewhat twitching.

They were all groaning and moaning when the door opened. Lucy came in, at first in anger, but then in disgust as she saw what happened.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

They all puked, the four of them, in perfect sync, as the vomit hit various places all over the blonde's home.

The pie, was later devoured by Lucy.

* * *

AN: What did you guys think?

Because I'm pretty sure that this is something you guys might like!

See ya later!


End file.
